<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Izuku's Destiny by GoBigBlue357, jace123321</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528208">Izuku's Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoBigBlue357/pseuds/GoBigBlue357'>GoBigBlue357</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jace123321/pseuds/jace123321'>jace123321</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Nice Bakugou Katsuki, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Uraraka Ochako Has One for All Quirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoBigBlue357/pseuds/GoBigBlue357, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jace123321/pseuds/jace123321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Traveler presses the "reset button" and restarts the world, all Guardians die and their souls are trapped in their Ghosts. But 6 billion years after the world restarts, the Arc, Solar, and Void energies grow restless after having not being channeled for so long. They look for a host and find it in the quirkless Izuku Midoriya, who then dies trying to save Katsuki Bakugo. But when a Ghost activates and revives him, and then accidentally reactivates the Traveler, Izuku becomes a Guardian with powers unmatched by anyone or anything. And when all the other Guardians are revived, he meets the duo that is the Hunter Vanguard. How will these events affect his time at UA and his rise to become a hero?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male guardian/Exo stranger, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Reset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>??? P.O.V</p><p>The Traveler was glowing. Snyde and I were watching as the glow began to spread across the city. Tempest rose up beside me. “Last time this happened, the world ended” he said in a hushed tone.</p><p>“Don’t worry little light” I responded. “We can fight back this time no matter what the world throws at us.”</p><p>Snyde nodded at my words yet not taking his eyes off of the traveler. Both Tempest and Frisk suddenly began to look at the Traveler. They were definitely seeing something we couldn’t and to affirm that idea they told us that they were going to scan the Traveler itself.</p><p>Snyde and I then sat down on the roof waiting for the scan to be completed. Pulling out a bottle of alcohol I began to drink and remiss while watching the Traveler. Suddenly a voice called out to my comms. “The Traveler it’s-” then silence as I felt the Light leave me.</p><p>It was still there but the Traveler had taken it and trapped it within itself. I saw my Ghost in a state of weakness attempting to fly back to me. Many other guardians were in a state of panicked worry as they rushed to their Ghost.</p><p>When I approached Tempest he relayed what happened to me in a quick and rushed explanation. Once he was done I told Snyde and we both got the attention of the other guardians. “Alright so as you all know the Light has left us for the second time.” a few worried murmurs went through the assembled guardians. “However there is a reason for this. The Traveler has pushed the reset button so to speak. This will give us ample time to prepare for the future while the Traveler repairs itself. This process should take at least 6 billion years. During this time it will strengthen itself and keep us Guardian’s souls within our Ghost so even if we die we can be resurrected later when the Traveler wakes up. Our job now is to protect this city until we die while the Vanguard will carry the Traveler to a safe place.”</p><p>The worry of the guardians seems to have been replaced with determination as they begin to move about and prepare. Snyde and I begin to move to Zavala’s office before I stop him.</p><p>“Snyde I need you to tell Zavala what I just told you. While you do that I’m going to Europa to hear what the Darkness has to say.”</p><p>He nods back responding with “Just make sure you come back in one piece.” With that we shake hands Snyde heading inside to talk to the rest of the Vanguard.</p><p>“Alright Darkness.” I say to myself while taking off towards Europa. “Lets see what you have to show me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku P.O.V</p><p>My name is Izuku Midoriya. I live in a world where 80 percent of the population has a superpower called a Quirk. These Quirks can range from really powerful ones that can be used to fight crime, to ones that just help with everyday life. However, the other 20 percent… is Quirkless. On another hand, for billions of years, there has been an entity called the “Traveler” that has watched over the earth since its creation, and hit the “reset” button about 6 billion years ago, rewinding time in the entire universe. The Traveler has a power called “Light” that it gave to people it deemed worthy. These people were dubbed “Guardians”, and they had a little machine that was always with them that was called a “Ghost”. But, when the Traveler hit the reset button, all the Guardians died, and their Ghosts deactivated.</p><p>There is a museum near my home dedicated to artifacts from Guardians and the alien races they fought.</p><p>At the museum</p><p>‘Wow, look at all the stuff they used! Like the Sparrows and ships and their Ghosts!’ I thought.</p><p>I spotted a glowing gun in a case nearby. It was giving off a blue light. As I got closer, I realized there were three guns, and they were all glowing. One glowed gold, one glowed blue, and one glowed purple.</p><p>I reached out to touch the case, and my hand got sucked closer by a weird purple energy. I stopped and realized the purple glow was gone. I reached out again, and a tongue of flame shot out of the gold gun and into my hand. I jumped back before realizing I wasn’t hurt. I tried to walk away, but my body walked back toward the case and I reached a hand out toward the blue gun. A bolt of blue lightning shot out with the sound of a static shock and went into my hand. “Ow! Okay, that one hurt!” I exclaimed.</p><p>I looked back at the guns and the glows were all gone. ‘I wonder what that was?’</p><p>“Oi, Deku! What are you doing here? Wish you had power like they did? A voice said.</p><p>‘Oh, no! Why did Kacchan have to be here?’ I turned around to see my friend bully, Katsuki Bakugo. “Hi, Kacchan…”</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question, you quirkless nerd!”</p><p>“I came here to look at the people who protected our planet and the rest of our solar system. I was just leaving.” I somehow got out of there before he caught me and used his quirk on me.</p><p>As I was walking home, there was an explosion in the distance. ‘It’s probably nothing, and the heroes probably have it under control.’ I kept walking and as I was approaching an intersection, I saw a huge group of people. ‘I wonder why they’re all just standing there?’ I walked up to the crowd and somehow made my way to the front. What I saw made my blood run cold. Kacchan was trapped inside of this sludge villain!</p><p>I ran out towards the villain despite everyone yelling at me to stop. A brown-haired girl ran out at the same time I did. She threw her backpack at the villain’s eye, and we tried to pull Kacchan out. “Deku! Why are you here? I can get out of this on my own!” Bakugo yelled.</p><p>Third Person P.O.V</p><p>Izuku and the girl kept trying to pull Bakugo out and had managed to turn him away from the crowd. They got one of his arms free and he pointed his palm at the villain, but it grabbed his arm and pointed it straight at Izuku. There was a massive explosion, and Izuku went flying backwards, burns covering his entire body. He landed about 5 meters away and didn’t get up.</p><p>“Wha…? Deku? Get up!” Bakugo exclaimed, his expression changing from rage to fear. “You can’t be dead! I’m supposed to get into UA before you! Deku!”</p><p>Two entities rose up from Izuku’s body. One was golden fire in the shape of a phoenix, the other was blue lightning in the shape of a cheetah. Both ran at the sludge villain. The cheetah grabbed Bakugo and yanked him out of the villain, while the phoenix screamed and shot fireball after fireball at the villain.</p><p>The villain burnt up under all the fire, and the two entities retreated into Izuku’s body. Bakugo fell to his knees and started crying. “He’s dead. Deku’s dead. I killed him,” he whispered.</p><p>The girl was just standing there, both in awe of what she just witnessed, and deeply saddened by the fact that the villain killed someone. The heroes came and got the two kids and moved them away from the area. No one saw Izuku’s charred and burned body in the back of the alley. The crowd dissipated and moved away from the alley after all the heroes had left. About an hour later, a small machine with four spikes on the back of it and four on the front. The center was black and resembled an eye. It flew into the alley and scanned most of the stuff until the scanner passed over Izuku’s body. There was a bright white flash and Izuku slowly opened his eyes. “Uuuuuuugh. Why do I feel like I was just blasted by Kacchan?”</p><p>A mechanical voice spoke. “Most likely because you were. You were dead and I revived you.”</p><p>“Who said that?” Izuku looked around the entire alley until his eyes landed on the small machine. “Wait… you’re a Ghost!”</p><p>“Yes, and your death activated me. I am Bit, and I am now linked to you forever.”</p><p>“But this makes no sense. Why would a Ghost be fully active if the Traveler is still silent?”</p><p>“Well, I can scan it and see if I can find anything.” Bit flew up in the air and turned to look in the Traveler’s general direction. As Bit was scanning, the Traveler lit up with a bright white light. “I don’t think that was supposed to happen.”</p><p>The light got brighter and brighter until there was a big flash, and the light was gone. “Ahhh! What’s happening to me?” Izuku yelled.</p><p>Bit turned to look at him. Izuku was surrounded by a small outer shell of white light that disappeared after a few seconds. “Well, it seems the Traveler isn’t silent any more. You are a Guardian now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: Guardians?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*A few days after Izuku was revived*</p><p> </p><p>“So do you think this new identity will hold?” Bit asked.</p><p>“I have a different name, hair color, and I’ve been working out ever since I was revived, so my body looks considerably different. I think I’m fine.”</p><p>“Alright, if you say so.”</p><p>They began to walk towards the museum in order to find out more about the three guns that made themselves apparent during Izuku’s last visit. Walking in there were considerably more people around after the Traveler’s little light show a few months back, but so far nothing has happened.</p><p>To most the Traveler returned to being an orb floating in the sky, but to Izuku and Bit, the Traveler was bursting with activity spreading its light all through the solar system. Yet for some reason it stopped at Jupiter. Whatever was there would be a threat.</p><p>Izuku and Bit walked into the Museum of Light and looked around at the crowd of people. “Hey, that exhibit over there seems relatively empty,” Bit said.</p><p>“Alright, let’s see what’s over there.”</p><p>Izuku and Bit walked into the exhibit and saw a bright blue Ghost in a case next to a robot with a green head. “Well, that’s what’s in this exhibit. Anything else, Bit?” Izuku asked.</p><p>“Let me scan.”</p><p>As Bit was scanning the robot and blue Ghost, the Ghost suddenly activated and flew towards the robot. There was a bright white flash, and the robot was standing in front of Izuku wearing armor and a cape. “I guess the Traveler reactivated,” it said to itself. Then it noticed Izuku. “Hey, who are you?”</p><p>“I’m a Guardian.”</p><p>“No, you’re not. I’ve never seen you before. Or seen that Ghost before. If you are a Guardian, show me something that proves it.”</p><p>Izuku held his hands out and one began crackling with blue lightning, while the other held a black ball of energy.</p><p>“Alright, fine. But what class are you? I’ve never seen one that could control energies like that.”</p><p>“I don’t have one. I was revived by my Ghost and then the Traveler reactivated. Only things we know about Guardians are in this museum.”</p><p>“Alright, fine. My name is Snyde-7. This is my Ghost, Frisk. I am the Hunter Vanguard of the Guardians.”</p><p>“Izuku Midoriya. This is my Ghost, Bit.”</p><p>Something caught Snyde’s attention in the background. It was an exhibit card explaining daily life for people in the Tower. While he read sniggering on some major inconsistencies yet most of it was pretty correct.</p><p>Turning around, Snyde began to ask Izuku some questions about where he was and the current state of the world. However, before Snyde could ask more questions about quirks and heroes, a security guard turned the corner before he laid his eyes on Snyde, his ghost, and Bit. A few moments passed between the three before Izuku grabbed Snyde’s hand and yelled “RUN!” then they took off, the security guard shouting for them to stop.</p><p>At the entrance of the museum, Snyde asked his ghost to generate his Sparrow, putting Izuku behind him he gives him a helmet and kicks off into the street. </p><p>Meanwhile at the museum</p><p>“Dammit!” the security guard screamed as he watched the two speed off into the distance. He was going to get fired for this, he just knew it.</p><p>However he was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t see the woman approach him. “Is something the matter?” a voice asked him.</p><p>He turned around and his eyes landed on a very familiar face. “Ah, you’re Mandalay!” his face lit up with hope. “Please I know you are off duty but I need your help. Two kids just broke into the museum and stole weapons and armor from the Guardians as well as two Ghosts.”</p><p>With this Mandalay’s face turned into a frown. It's no secret that Guardian equipment is incredibly high tech, completely outdoing I-Island yet the main reason that no one uses it is because of incredibly destructive power. It was necessary for the Guardians to have high caliber guns so that they could defeat the threats that were present during their time. However now it would only be a cause of death and pain. “No worries sir, I'll get the Pussycats on it,” she tells the man. He breathes a sigh of relief, tells her the general direction of where the thieves went and heads inside to report the theft.</p><p>When he leaves she then turns to her son Kota. “Kota, I’m sorry but I do need to follow this up. You of all people should know how dangerous these weapons are,” she tells him. Kota only responds however with a scoff.</p><p>Just then a girl with brown hair runs out of the museum frantically looking around before realizing that the duo has escaped before noticing Mandalay and Kota. “You’re Mandalay right?” she nods answering her question wordlessly. “We can look after your kid while you go after the thief.”</p><p>Mandalay looks uncomfortable with leaving her kid in the hands of a perfect stranger. That is, before All Might in his skinny form walks out after the girl she smiles at the legend before greeting him with his allies. “Hello Mr. Yagi, what are you doing out here?”</p><p>All Might explains to them that the girl was an old family friend and was taking her to see the museum on the very first heroes, seeing as she was hoping to get into UA.</p><p>Mandalay bit her lip. “Alright, I’ll leave him with you, just don’t let him find out she wants to be a hero.”</p><p>All Might grinned. “Will do.” He headed back inside to see Uraraka entertaining Kota by showing him different artifacts and explaining them.</p><p>With that she headed off to meet the rest of the Pussycats.</p><p> </p><p>*Back with Izuku and Snyde*</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is this thing?” Izuku yelled.</p><p>“Sparrow! It’s how we used to get from place to place faster on different planets!” Snyde shouted.</p><p>“How come there aren’t any in the museum?”</p><p>“Because they ‘despawn’ after a minute or two! Now stop asking questions so I can concentrate! I haven’t driven this thing in 6 billion years!”</p><p>Barreling down the crowded streets of Musutafu on a device which was used to navigate uninhabited planets during the age of the Guardians was sure to draw attention to themselves.</p><p>When Izuku pointed this out to him they agreed to get off the sparrow and take a more, unseen, route.</p><p>“Here, let’s go into this forest. I live in an area near the center of it,” Izuku suggested. The two Guardians got off and headed into the woods, occasionally checking for any sign that they might be followed by someone. After all, Snyde was a Hunter. There was no way he was going to become the hunted.</p><p>Little did they know, they were being followed by Mandalay, who hadn’t yet realized who they both truly were just yet.</p><p>The two Guardians came out of the forest into a clearing with a bunch of small houses. “This is where I live. It’s supposed to be a training camp for UA students, but the training camp for this year was canceled, so it’s just me, Kota, and the Pussycats,” Izuku explained.</p><p>“Stop right there, thieves!”</p><p>“Huh? I thought we weren’t followed?” Izuku said.</p><p>“I thought we weren’t as well! Get ready to fight,” Snyde replied.</p><p>A purple sword shaped like a katana appeared in Snyde’s hand, while Izuku got into a fighting stance and was surrounded by crackling blue electricity.</p><p>Mandalay walked out of the trees. “Wait, Izuku? What is this?”</p><p>Izuku straightened up and the electricity dissipated. “Mandalay?”</p><p>“First, explain what you were doing stealing from the Museum of Light.”</p><p>Izuku groaned. “Okay, I didn’t steal anything, and neither did he.” Izuku gestured to Snyde. “What happened was a Guardian woke up and it happened to be one in the museum.”</p><p>Mandalay cocked her head. “That would make sense, since you said the Traveler reactivated, but how did they ‘wake up’ exactly?”</p><p>“His Ghost reactivated.”</p><p>“Reactivated how?”</p><p>Izuku and Snyde shrugged as they were in the dark as well.</p><p>“The Traveler works in mysterious ways, we don’t know what it's planning. However we do know that it has our best interests at heart,” Frisk stated, further cementing the fact that there was a Guardian from the old days standing before them.</p><p>Tiger stepped forward. “How many other old Guardians have been resurrected?”</p><p> </p><p>*Europa, The Beyond, 390,400,000 miles from Earth* </p><p> </p><p>A figure walks to the edge of the ridge and crouching down begins to view the Fallen scouting party beginning to approach his shelter in order to scavenge for supplies. Frowning, he waited until the snowstorm rose to its peak before jumping down and eliminating the scouts with blows or knives, leaving only the Captain and his two Vandal guards.</p><p>The storm died down causing him to reveal himself to the Captain and the remaining guards. Before they could raise their weapons however the man threw a shard of Ice towards the three Fallen which turned into a wall of ice upon contact, freezing all of the remaining guards. The figure jumped into the air and summoned a kana made of ice and slammed into the ground causing the frozen combatants to shatter leaving the Captain fatally wounded.</p><p>The Captain made an effort of running away, but failed. The figure approached him and pulled out a hand cannon emblazoned with a spade in the color of Cobalt. Raising it up and pulling back the hammer the man looks the Captain in the eye and says, “You will not gain this power. Not while I still breathe.”</p><p>A gunshot echoes across the valley leaving only bodies and ice while the figure disappeared into the storm.</p><p> </p><p>*Mercury, The Lighthouse, 111,970,000 Miles from Earth*</p><p> </p><p>A man with wrinkles around his eyes stood up from tinkering with his device looking upon it with pride. He had graying white hair and an outfit which resembled a bird like figure and covered his mouth and head. Muttering to himself his Ghost began to flit about the machine, double checking his adjustment in order to make sure everything worked. </p><p>“Are you sure that we need to leave? What if the Vex reactivate the Forest as soon as we’re gone?” The Ghost asked in a concerned tone. </p><p>“It seems the Vex are waiting and the only thing we can do now is wait and I believe that it's better to wait at home than in this desolate wasteland.” The man responded in a tired tone. She had brought up the topic multiple times with him and he always gave the same answer. Still, it was nice to see that Sagira still cared after 6 billion years. </p><p>“Ok fine, but are we sure they would even accept us? You remember the last time we tried to enter the Tower,” Sagira stated.</p><p>Even if Osiris was the greatest Warlock he still wasn’t completely welcome near the Vanguard’s base of operations.</p><p>“Then we’ll just have to convince them.” he said and with that he flipped the switch on the radio tower and broadcasted a signal for all Guardians and Ghosts to hear. Calling for a lift. </p><p> </p><p>*Musutafu, The Museum of Light, Three days after the ‘robbery’*</p><p> </p><p>After the ‘robbery’, security at the museum was a lot better. However, there was very little that the guards could do about the skeletons and entombed Guardians suddenly coming to life and smashing open the glass exhibits.</p><p>Of these new Guardians were four very prominent figures who introduced themselves to the shocked masses as two of the Vanguard. Leaders of the Guardians. </p><p>The blue one, who introduced himself as Zavala, began explaining what had happened answering questions for those who were brave enough to ask. Ikora and the other Guardians began to look for a new location for the Tower. It wasn’t long before the news, heroes, and Japanese government heard of this shocking development. This in turn led to the newly risen Guardians to broker a deal with the government and UA, which allowed the Guardians to set up their base of operations within the school’s property. It was a mutual arrangement; Guardians would use the grounds as a way to hone their destructive power in a safe environment, while the students and staff would gain advice and training with some of the first heroes within our world. </p><p> </p><p>*Back to the Guardians and Pussycats*</p><p> </p><p>“Well then,” Tiger states following the news coverage of the Guardians. “Guess that answers my question.” </p><p>Every Guardian had been revived and was now traveling to UA en masse in order to train and prepare to uphold their duties of protecting the system. </p><p>It had been a few days since Snyde’s first encounter with the Pussycats. He was still wrapping his head around a few topics but it was easier after Mandalay had explained how she knew the ‘Kinderguardian’, a term of endearment for newly risen Guardians. </p><p>As it turned out, after Izuku had been revived and found his way back to his house, his mother had already accepted the fact that Izuku was dead. He had to find somewhere else to live.</p><p>While he was walking on the streets, Mandalay happened to be out with Kota and saw Izuku alone. She walked over to him, and while talking, figured out he had nowhere to live because of recent events.<br/>
She offered to take him in and train him so he could be a hero. Izuku gladly accepted her offer and left to go to the training camp. It had been an awkward couple of days with each of the pro heroes coming to terms with the fact that this little kid was a Guardian. Eventually they began to warm up to the idea and Kota was thrilled with the notion of meeting a real live Guardian.</p><p>Izuku liked to talk to Kota about his powers, his dreams, and how he was quirkless. Kota would always listen intently, never getting distracted.</p><p>When Izuku brought up how he was going to use his powers to become a hero, Kota grew sour. Izuku talked to him about his parents and Muscular. Kota realized that heroes weren’t bad, there are just some times they can’t save everyone.</p><p>While training with Snyde and working on his Light, Izuku’s and Snyde’s Ghosts informed them of multiple vehicles approaching from the front of the camp.</p><p>Snyde stops the training and slightly dusts off while telling Izuku to do the same. They then walk towards the entrance in order to meet the new arrivals. It wasn’t long before they laid eyes on a decently sized group talking with the Pussycats.</p><p>Izuku immediately recognized many of them seeing that they were the staff of UA and would look up to them in his first life. However it was the two figures that were with them that drew his attention. One was a woman that had rich brown skin and a soft voice. She held herself with great prowess, her posture and way of speaking told all that heard her that she was someone to follow and look up to. The same was for the man who stood next to her. He was the one whom many were staring at mainly due to how he looked. The man had a low baritone voice and was tall. However it was the tone of his skin which shocked him. It was a deep purple which glowed with a bit of light. </p><p>It was at that moment that the two of them noticed Izuku and Snyde. Walking toward the two they introduced themselves. “Hello, My name Is Commander Zavala,” he greeted. “You must be the Guardian everyone is talking about.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the delay in the updates we're both swamped with schoolwork at the moment hopefully it will clear up soon. Thx for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: Vanguard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was written by jace123321 and edited by me, GoBigBlue357</p><p>jace123321 here sorry this chapter is so short and late school has been taking up a lot of my time lately and its becoming increasingly harder to find time to write hopefully I can get the next chapter out at a reasonable time. thanks for understanding.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku had a million things running through however none of them were really helpful seeing as most of the thoughts involved autographs and random facts about the heroes in front of him. His Ghost and mentor tried very hard to dull his inner hero nerd. It didn’t work. It was at this point that Principle Nezu finally spoke up. “As I’m sure you are aware the Vanguard has made a deal with myself and the Japanese government.” Izuku looked up to meet his eyes. He was fidgeting after all the principal of UA was talking to him. Izuku knew his quirk and that even if his face held a smile the mind behind it was always calculating the next move and word. He nodded to show his understanding seeing as he was too afraid to speak. “Good, then this will be easier. UA would like to offer you a private position within the hero course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku’s jaw dropped. He had to be dreaming. The school of his dreams was offering him an express ticket to his goal of becoming a hero. Getting over his initial shock he managed to form a sentence, “I-I’m flattered but may I ask why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nezu nodded while explaining, a maniacal grin never leaving his face. “You see, Guardians are using the UA grounds as a base of operations as per the deal we made between us. Seeing as you are still a minor it is necessary by law for you to gain an education. It would then be efficient for you to attend UA in hopes for a smoother experience in training and missions.” He paused, giving Izuku a chance to process the information. It made perfect sense. However there was one nagging afterthought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, but I would rather take the test to get in. If I get in without taking the test and I’m not good enough, that would mean that someone else who would’ve done better wouldn’t get a chance in the hero course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer was obvious to the Pussycats and Snyde. After living with them for a good portion of the summer, they realized that his dream to be a hero had less to do with fame or money, but more to do with the thought of helping those in need. Snyde had told him that he believed that was why the light chose him to be a Guardian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, to the heroes that did not know him, it was a wake up call, showing them that true heroes like All Might were still around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nezu gave a good laugh before setting down his tea and agreeing to let him take the test. It was at this point that the two members of the Vanguard stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Zuvala or was it Zavala?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Izuku hoped that he would not be offended by mispronunciation. However he needed not to worry, as the man wanted Snyde instead, motioning him into the other room while Ikora waited with him while the heroes left the campsite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An awkward silence fell over the room. Ikora began to walk about and inspect different aspects of the room before finding a place to sit. Izuku however was nervously fidgeting within his seat. Then before the silence could drag on any longer he spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Miss Ikora?” he asked tentatively to get her attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” She responded she was looking at one of the many books that were on the table. Some were textbooks for Izuku’s studies. Others were simply pleasure reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku took a breath to steel his nerves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ok it's fine just talk to her as if you are good friends no need to be shy.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Miss Ikora, is there something wrong with me?” he asked in a hesitant voice. In a moment Ikora’s eyes were locked onto him. But instead of the gaze of annoyance that Izuku expected from her, it was a look of concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would consider the presence of memories to be a benefit.” she said while still surveying his eyes frantically looking for micro movements upon his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it's just that I have trouble summoning my Solar abilities.” He softly said, the tone spoke volumes to Ikora, after centuries of meeting new Guardians she had learned when underlying trauma was blocking their ability to grow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it have to do with your death?” she asked. He nodded with confirmation. He nodded slowly. It was hard to summon those flames that he saw Snyde make with ease. Everytime he did he was reminded of the smell of his own burning flesh. The heat that rolled off him only served as a reminder of the feeling that his skin had while burning off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ikora gave Izuku a small smile for reassurance. “These things happen at their own pace, little one.” she said while gazing out in the direction of the Traveler. “All we can do is take it one step at a time, and if we can’t accomplish this task we pick ourselves up and try again. It's what makes us different from the other species. We never give up.” she then turned to look Izuku in the eye and in a tone that gave no room for argument said, “I am not able to make your path easier. You must do that yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded, he only hoped that he could master Solar before anything too hectic happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the door opened and the rest of the Guardians emerged. Snyde took a seat in his favorite chair while the rest approached Izuku. The leader, Commander Zavala, stopped in front of Izuku and addressed him. “Mr. Midoriya, it has come to our attention that you are not a normal Guardian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku’s heart dropped. “Is it because of my inability to use Solar? I swear I’ll try harder I j-” His frantic pleading was cut short by Zavala raising his palm. </span>
</p><p><span>“No...it is not that, more because of your</span> <span>ability to wield any class” he paused, however seeing the confusion upon Izuku’s face he continued. “You are not bound by what style of the light you may use. For you can use the powers of Hunter, Warlock, and Titan freely and without consequence. Your training has just increased tenfold.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Izuku’s response was predictable. He fainted.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, GoBigBlue here. I'm currently falling behind on my schoolwork, so I will be taking a break from writing all of my stories until I can get a handle on my grades.<br/>Jace is starting chapter 4 and he actually deserves most of the credit for this story since he came up with the idea and wrote the entire prologue, part of chap 1, a little of chap 2, and most (if not all) of this chapter.<br/>The next chapter will be called "A New Light"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: A New Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been three days after the Vanguard revealed the news to him. After waking up from fainting they explained to Izuku how his training would go from now on. Due to his experience with the Hunter’s style of wielding Light, he would first learn from Snyde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Zavala was understanding about his inability to use Solar, confiding in him about his own difficulty with summoning Arc due to his many deaths at the hands of Eliksi weapons. He repeated the same thing that Ikora told Izuku. His trauma would be solved in his own way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had just finished his daily training regimen for the Arcstrider subclass. It mainly revolved around sprinting and letting the Arc energy flow through him. It was a good feeling, that flow of wild energy running through him and flinging outwards. The smell of ozone in the air as Arc passed through it. It was calming, being the center of the storm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling himself back to the present he opened the door to the hot springs. It had become a habit for him to take a soak after a long day of training, after all it truly was one of the best ways to relax. As he peeled his sweat soaked clothes off in order to get in he took a moment to look at the results of his training. For one he now had a much more toned body with better defined muscles. “Death certainly has its benefits huh?” Bit, his Ghost, chirped. And while the statement was a joke. Izuku had to agree, he looked healthier and his skin...free of scars. Or better put, reminders of the torment that he had endured at the hands of his childhood friend. Ironic that the very quirk that made him suffer for all those years was the one to kill him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished changing and walked into the male side of the spring. Lowering himself into the warm water a sigh of contempt left his lips. The soreness in his body always seemed to disappear when he took a hot bath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I can just heal you, right?” Bit was constantly offering a quicker way for him to relieve the aches and he always told him that he liked this way. Were all Ghosts this overbearing about their Guardians? Instead of talking to him Izuku simply pushed him out of his face and sank lower into the water. As he began to massage a particular area of discomfort on his leg his mind drifted to those people he left behind when he became a Guardian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admittedly there weren’t many. His mom was probably devastated with news and the lack of his body. He had been present for his funeral, watching from the sidelines. It had taken him every ounce of self control to not run forward and comfort his crying mother. But at that time Guardians had not been revealed as a whole and Bit had vehemently opposed the idea. Though for what reason he would not say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That left only Kacchan and his parents left. They were also present at his funeral and while he was expecting many things from his bully; crying over his grave was not one of them. After all the mourners had left Kacchan was the only one left. Then with no one around to hear him he began to sob. Apologizing for letting him die and crushing him and his dreams over and over again. It was all very bizarre for him. Here was the man who told him to jump off the school roof and he was apologizing? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That day he returned to the training camp with a million more questions zooming around his head. Once he met up with Snyde, the Exo explained why revealing himself at the funeral was a bad idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our powers are mainly centered around the emotions we feel and the ways we channel them.” He answered, marking a page in a cookbook he was reading. “You’re still young compared to me or Commander Zavala. And you don’t have that much control over your emotions. Now normally this can be fine however in the off chance that something does happen the results would be devastating.” He didn’t need to go into detail. He had seen and </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> plenty of what unkempt light could do to people. Finishing his bath he toweled off, changed into a fresh clean pair of PJ’s, and brushed his teeth. As he lay in bed waiting for sleep to take him he began to imagine what the other planets would look, smell, and feel like. Thus he drifted off with planets in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Tangled Shore - 297,000,000 miles from Earth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Maverick-16 landed on the High Plains of The Tangled Shore the weight of Ace and the reason he came here began to surface memories of an age long past, and the loss of a brother. He sighed and shook his head. It had taken years after his death but he finally understood why Drifter had tried to keep him from getting revenge. Giving Cayde justice by putting down his killer had only worked at the moment. After a few months the same empty feeling returned. His mentor, friend, and brother were still dead. After a few moments of dwelling on his thoughts, Maverick began to walk towards the Thieves’ Landing. As he moved he was constantly scanning for Eliksni movements. His arsenal consisted of a revolver and sword from his birthplace and a rifle gifted to him by his girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling at the memory of them decorating the campsite together he entered the passageway to enter the valley known as the Four Horn Gulch. He now had to be on alert. While the Plains were sparsely occupied the Gulch was a constant source of activity and his armor screamed high tech. He was more likely to get stabbed and stripped for parts here, than in Detroit. As he walked to the tunnel holding the elevator that would get him to his final destination his mind kept going down memory lane. Following the path of his rage as he hunted down that Mad Prince. The elevator was broken after all these years of disuse. Maverick began to look through his pack in order to find that paracord he used to scale mountains and sheer drops when exploring Europa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, must’ve left it back at the ship.” He sighed and turned to return to the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mav, aren't you forgetting something?” his Ghost asked in a tone that was sarcastic. It took the Exo a few moments to remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Tempest is talking, Tempest means Light, Light means…’ Maverick turned around and faced the elevator before swandiving down the shaft. Snapping his neck on impact. However he was brought back only moments later by his faithful ghost, Tempest, much to the little light’s annoyance. </span>
</p><p><span>“You know sometimes I wonder how you stayed alive for the entirety of my absence.” his tone was caring, if a little annoyed. Maverick chuckled and held his hand out for Tempest to infuse with his light. He floated towards it and then disintegrated in a shimmer of light. Maverick then got up and headed towards The Spiders hideout. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Where is everyone?” the grizzled Exo muttered to himself. It was unnerving for him. The Tangled Shore was notorious for the amount of criminals that hid in its many crevasses and caves. But now, well. There were little more than two or three small groups of Eliksni that mainly consisted of Dregs and Vandals. However he didn’t approach them, partly due to his want to leave this place asap. And partly due to his new point of view, instead of looking at them as enemies he now saw them to be as diverse as humanity. ‘I should give some support to Mithrax Kell soon.’ Maverick thought. ‘He’s gonna need it.’ </span></p><p>
  <span>After crossing the bridge to get to the hideout and keeping his distance from the Eliksni Maverick-16 slowed to a halt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” he cursed under his breath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s..oh, that’s a problem.” Tempest responded. Why he wasn’t paying attention was anyone’s guess. The problem in question however was a Eliksni Captain and two Vandals occupying the entrance of the hideout. However as he watched from a distance the veteran guardian noticed something odd. Moving towards the group he called out to get their attention putting away his weapon so that he wouldn’t seem hostile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” He shouted, effectively getting their attention. The response was immediate. The Captain drew its swords and the Vandals rushed for their arc rifles. He put his hands up in order to show he was not armed while also exclaiming to get them to listen to him. After a small shouting match between the two of them, both parties began to calm down and listen to each other. Maverick explained himself to be looking for another Guardian. “Could you describe him, Lightbearer?” The Captain inquired, she had relaxed after realizing that this Guardian wasn’t going to kill her and her crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maverick nodded and began to talk. “He’s around my height, Awoken, on the thin side with black hair, his ghost is sort of a metallic pink.” Once the Guardian finished his body language turned hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have seen this Lightbearer, the slave of The Spider'' The Captain answered. “His ghost is being held captive by a bomb strapped into his shell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. Before his return to Europa in order to protect the Crypt he had worked with Crow and The Spider to stop Xivu Arath’s Wrathborn. He had succeeded in stopping the high celebrant, with great difficulty, however before he could free Crow he was called back by his girlfriend with the news of the House of Salvation’s discovery. Immediately he left and promised to return. When he arrived at the crypt, he and Elsie began to seal the Crypt and set in for the long haul. Killing anyone who got close to the entrance. It didn’t take long for those in House Salvation to realize that they wouldn’t get in through the front, thus they began to look for other ways into the Crypt. Which led to me having to do patrols and Elsie having to do guard duty. This went on for who knows how long the days turned to years to decades to centuries. The only respite from the loop was when Elsie and I would meet after the day’s rounds. It was nice to have someone close to you that would listen to your problems and they both had a hell of a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lightbearer, I will assist you in your quest. It just so happens that I also have unfinished business with The Spider, I merely ask that you keep him alive. He has yet to pay me.” The Captain was offering a temporary truce and even though it would leave the Spider alive, The Crow was more important than petty revenge. The Eliksni and Guardian began to search around the hull looking for some type of generator that, once deactivated, would allow them to pass into The Spider’s lair. As they looked, the two of them began to talk in order to ease some tensions between their people. “The name is Maverick. What’s yours?” the exo asked, this was new to him. Usually most Eliksni that he met would be out for his blood. But then again those were members of the House of Salvation. To the other houses they truly were Fallen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Naksiks from the House of Wolves, Maverick...the name is familiar.” her expression took on a form of thought “are you not the Guardian that murdered the Awoken Prince?” The question was met with silence as the gravity of what she had just asked was realized. No one knew what happened that day. The one who pulled the trigger was a secret that both he and Petra would take to their graves. Or at least until Mara Sov returned. After a few moments he spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” his tone was low and rough as if the act of recalling the memory was painful to his very being. They worked in silence for a while. However they soon realized that there was no way, the generator was on the inside of the hideout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now Guardian. How do you suppose we enter the den now?” Naksiks asked. She had hoped they could enter without the use of force however that was seeming less and less likely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could Golden Gun it open?” Maverick suggested. “Also please just call me Mav.” He was slightly annoyed that Naksiks would not use his name. However he understood why she was using his title. Many Guardian’s believed themselves to be the savior of humanity and thought that the title should be used with reverence. This group mainly was composed of Iron Lords, excluding Lady Efrideet, He used to run with them before seeing how hypocritical they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could try. However I believe it would take a little more than a Golden Gun to pierce the door.” Her tone indicated that she didn’t believe it would work. However there were no other ideas at the moment, so it was worth a shot. He began to focus his light towards his hand and sculpted it into the familiar shape of a revolver. However it has been millions of years since he last used the light. And now the full weight of it was unleashed and a Golden Gun that rivals Ana Brey’s at Twilight Gap. With six shots he blasted through the wall effectively melting the wall with Solar Light. Both parties stood there with shocked expressions on their faces, while Maverick stared at his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh” he exclaimed in shock, “that was new.” he put his hand down and indicated for Naksiks and her crew to go ahead. She nodded and moved forward. Maverick settled down and waited for her to conclude her business. As he waited for Naksiks to finish he began to fidget with his knife, twirling the blade between his fingers. After a few minutes Naksiks and her crew walked out with a considerably large pile of glimmer. As she and her crew exited the safehouse, Naksiks nodded at the Hunter, who nodded back. He got up and began to walk down the hall in order for his “talk” with The Spider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh if it isn’t the famous Young Wolf, what brings the honorable Iron Lord to my home away from home, away from home.” it was no question why the words were familiar. The crime boss said roughly the same thing to Petra Venj when she introduced the Young Wolf to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just Maverick, Spider.” he responded to Spider’s taunt. How he found out his past was unimportant, the man was just trying to unnerve him. “I never got paid for that job about the Wrathborn and the High Celebrant. I’d like to get it now” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Spider sat up and gripped the dead ghost within his hand. He had hoped that he would have forgotten after all these years. And within all reason he should have. Maverick had all the weapons and treasures he wanted which meant that he was after something much more valuable than glimmer or treasure, and he had a hunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. You’re after my little Crow.” he rasped out. The reaction from the Young Wolf confirmed his suspicions. The man was after </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> Lightbearer. “I’m sorry but you’re about a few days too late. My little Crow has flown the nest. And is hell bent on avoiding his father. If I can’t find him, no one can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FUCK!” Maverick screamed into the air. The scream startled some Eliksni nearby and alerted them to his location, he didn’t care. It had been at least 12 hours since his talk with The Spider. During that time he had been looking for Crow. Scouring the Shore for any clue to his whereabouts. He had hoped that Crow would have started to trust him after the hunt but now he was starting to doubt that. He sat down and tried to breathe, if the Spider’s men got to Crow first then there would be no doubt that he would be enslaved for the rest of his immortal life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guardian, you can’t blame yourself.” Tempest spoke into his comms. He didn’t come out on the Shore as much as when we were at the Tower. We didn’t want a repeat of the Prison of Elders. Suddenly the pair heard a commotion ahead of them. Maverick quickly picked up his rifle and began sprinting towards the sounds. Now fighting on the shore was pretty common but hearing gunshots against arc blasts was not. All he hoped was that he wasn’t too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found him. It was only a matter of time until the Spider discovered his hiding spot, Glint had told him time and time again. The little drone had tried desperately to get him to leave for the tower. But he had stupidly refused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the time he had thought that hiding out on the Shore was better than getting assaulted and killed because of an event he didn’t even remember. But now, he knew the truth. He knew that once he ran out of ammo they would swarm and kill him, after that they would reattach the bomb that he had worked so hard to remove. And then all this freedom would be in the hands of the Spider once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now he wished that he had learned about the light, how to wield it. The Spider had limited what he could do by making sure he never practiced. And now he could only wait for his inevitable fate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The steady recoil from his rifle had numbed his shoulder over the course of the battle. And round after round had heated the barrel to become red hot. The heat caused him to sweat--or was that the stress? He was vaguely aware of the smell of sulfur from the many casings that had been ejected. Either way  he was fighting for his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a cascading flurry of Solar Light came down upon them. They were in the shape of knives however he only got a glimpse before they detonated, killing everyone in the area. Heat enveloped his body and seared his flesh beginning to turn his limbs and body to ash. It was strange to lose the connection of his body parts, as the flames reached his chest and head he was returned to the cold emptiness of death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Seconds later he was brought back by Glint, the cool familiarity of his light washing over him and reconstructing his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the revival was finished he rose and rubbed his head looking up at his savior, not in gratitude, but in fear. The Guardian was shrouded in an armor that was definitely from the golden age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact now that he got a better look at him, most of his gear was from some sort of high tech facility. In fact the armor slightly reminded him of the Exo’s. The Guardian said nothing, merely stood there looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow waited with baited breath. He knew what was coming next. Before he entered the “employment” of the Spider, he was attacked by every Guardian he met. They would beat him over and over again until he died. They wouldn’t let him die a quick death either, they would always keep him on the verge of death just to make sure that he would die slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Guardian held out a hand. Crow just looked at the offered hand, there was only one person who had ever shown him this type of kindness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maverick?” he asked, he had vague memories of the Hunter Vanguard. They had both hunted down the high celebrant with the new power he possessed. But most importantly he had bonded with the old Hunter, and the two of them had done many missions with each other. Though one day he was called back to defend something on Europa and that was that, he never saw him again. Thus he took his freedom into his own hands. First he made sure that he died as far as possible from the Spider so that he couldn’t retrieve both his body and his Ghost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Second he made sure that the bomb was exposed to the elements, that way it would slowly break and be safe to remove from the shell without killing Glint. To be fair it was a good plan. However he was not expecting to be attacked by the awoken as well. That made it impossible for him to stay in the Dreaming City. Not that the curse made for easy living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That led him to the Shore. At the time it seemed like a perfect hiding spot. The Spider wouldn’t be expecting him to be hiding out on his Shore and it was unlikely that he would have held a grudge for this long, or so he thought. He had miscalculated how much he was worth for the Spider’s operations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now Maverick was here. All they had to do now was to get away from the Spider. He looked around him, most likely looking for any new threat that would’ve been attracted by his light. After his sweep he looked at the rifle he was using. It was an old M-16 assault rifle. The receiver was badly damaged and the barrel was badly rusted. In fact it was a miracle that the gun didn’t break. Mav sighed at the sight and the young Guardian rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the only thing I could get my hands on,” he explained. Mav just looked at him with a hand on his hip and shook his head. He reached behind his back and pulled out a hand cannon. It was well made but also had evidence of heavy use. The color scheme was cobalt and white with a spade adorned on the side of the barrel. Maverick flipped the gun so that the handle was facing Crow and held it out to him. Crow didn’t like hand cannons when he was first resurrected. Something about the sound that they made always made him uncomfortable. But now he couldn’t be picky. He took the revolver from Mavericks hand and studied the craftsmanship up close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious that the gun was well cared for and well used. He looked up at Maverick and took his hand to get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kept you waiting huh?” Maverick finally spoke up. His voice the same robotic grating that he remembered it to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could’ve warned me about that.” He responded with a hint of sarcasm. “Didn’t recognize you at first.” he motioned to the new armor that Maverick wore with the borrowed gun, the rife long forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maverick shook his head and chuckled. “Heh thought as much, a lot happened between the years. How’ve you been?” he inquired. The question had a caring tone. Like a brother looking out for a sibling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hard without the Hunter Vanguard at my back.” Crow replied. “You promised a lesson on the light is that still valid?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maverick grinned as much as his metal face would allow from behind his mask. “Anytime kiddo, but first let's get off this Traveler forsaken rock.” and so they started walking catching up on what the other did during the time of the light’s absence. After a few hours they finally reached the Last Flight Home, Maverick ship, and boarded it. The interior was a mess. Plates of leftovers and empty cups of instant noodles laying about the floor, no doubt tossed around during flight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow reached to the hand cannon on his hip and pulled it out, he admired the color and feel of the gun one last time before handing it back to Mav. But to his surprise he refused. Crow looked at him in confusion. This was the one gun that he had never parted with and the first time that they had met he was extremely protective of it. It was the only gun he saw him use. And he was giving it to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ace is yours kid” he said “always has been. Just needed to see if you would treat him as good as the last guy.” his expression took a melancholy look. “That gun is your birthright. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Just take care of him, alright?” Maverick looked Crow in the eyes and saw something. It was hope, and he was not about to betray that hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow brushed the spade one more time. Then returned his gaze. “I will” and that was a promise that he would keep to his last breath. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys Jace here! Sorry this chapter took so long but I had to make sure that it was the best I could do. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did. I'm starting on the next chapter on the weekend, need to give my fingers a rest. Thanks for your support. o7</p><p>Hey it's Blue here. I'm not writing as much of my other stories because I'm kind of stuck with no ideas for anything right now and finals are coming up, but stay with me and hopefully I can get more stuff out during the summer. I'm really just the editor for this story, even though i'm the one who posts the chapters. Most of the credit belongs to Jace, so keep supporting us both and we won't disappoint! (or at least he won't)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>